


垂涎欲滴

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, cake and fork
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 【我对你垂涎欲滴。】
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 14
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	垂涎欲滴

**Author's Note:**

> *cake and fork梗:你对我来说是世上唯一的、至高无上的美味。  
> *PWP双向爽文。因剧情需要修改一部分原著剧情。5k字一发完。  
> *全篇甜腻腻，如果能接受舔全身和吃体液(血液，精液)没有其他雷点

L从和月见面的第一次起就发觉到一种怪异的渴感。明明他刚刚才喝过一杯红茶，但注视着眼前俊美的青年时，莫名的焦灼烧着他的喉咙，扰的他心烦意乱。

这种感觉在他们第一次有身体接触时达到顶峰——一个再寻常不过的握手，却仿佛有无形的火焰顺着接触的皮肤蔓延过来，火热却不燎人，只是热的人意乱情迷，灼干后痒得勾人。

L在月走后把手掌覆在脸上深吸，仿佛能闻到一股隐隐的诱人的香甜气息，比他吃过的任何水果任何糕点甜品都要甜美，状若罂粟。

L不知道这意味着什么。夜神月是Kira的最大怀疑对象——他单方面认定的，无论如何，他不可能因为这点“小事”放弃监视对方。

很快他就尝到了后悔的滋味。对方那惊人的魅力即便透过屏幕也并没有减少多少，L注视着月因随意的姿势所露出的紧致腰线，对方正趴在床上看一本色情杂志，赤裸的双脚勾在身后一摇一晃，修剪整齐的趾甲反射出莹润的光泽，细瘦的脚踝骨显现出惊人的美感。男孩随便裸露的肌肤就让他欲火中烧。

L私下调出了月淋浴时的监控，男孩锻炼得当的肌肉在水流的冲刷下漂亮又悦目，洁白的泡沫一点点覆盖全身又被水流冲刷掉，浴室里弥漫着热水冒出的白汽，却别有一番雾里看花的滋味。L听着男孩的呼吸声和偶尔冒出的两句不明曲调的哼唱，完成了一次释放。一点白浊溅到了显示屏上，屏幕上正好是夜神月那张精致完美的脸，带着情色意味的液体从他的红唇正中滑下，L伸出拇指拭去，恍然指下是那人灼热柔软的唇瓣。

——

夜神月从没见过像L这样怪异的人。有些人生来特立独行，L就是其中一员。月总是忍不住将视线投向L所在的方向，他的存在感总是在他的世界里过分鲜明。这是对敌人的注意，他如此自欺欺人。

那是他第一次认真的从近距离观察L。两人单手交握，月注视着L的眼睛，L的五官是属于欧洲人的英俊深邃，深深的眼窝里纯黑的眼睛犹如金属般冰冷，手上却是截然相反的灼热。两人的手分开时，月感觉L的拇指故意蹭了他一下，激得月从手心酥麻到了小臂，月面上如常，心里却掀起了巨浪。从没有人对他的影响能达到这个程度。

他清楚的意识到，他在失控。

回家之后他就把自己关在了卫生间，颤抖着用左手脱去了裤子，然后用与L交握的右手握上了已经半硬的阴茎。他几乎是立刻就被这种耻感刺激的勃起了，明明是如往常一般的套弄，月却生出了是L在包着他的性器帮他动作的错觉。在达到高潮的时候，月甚至幻听到了L低沉而磁性的声音，他喊他:“Light.”

这次达到高潮的时间比以往要短的多，月软着腿坐在了马桶上，喘得停不下来，仅仅是幻想就让他的身体产生了以往双倍的快感。月闭着眼等身体重新积蓄起力气，然后狼狈的清理了卫生间。

他必须加入特别搜查组，哪怕是与虎谋皮。

——

一切在L为他铐上手铐时发生巨变，月又惊又惧，他知道这是为了洗清嫌疑，因此强自按捺，但是因为L拉近距离而狂跳不已的心脏无法回归正常的频率。

他沉默的勉强接受了这个事实——至少看上去是这样。

而就在当晚，一切都无法解释了。

月没有转头就知道L在他身后极近的位置，对方灼热的吐息正喷在他裸露的颈侧，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，而他自己则因为刚洗了澡上半身还赤裸着。

L想干什么？月心中慌乱的想。他现在已经无法在距离如此之近的时候冷静思考了，有一双手拨乱了理智的弦，他现在只觉得浑身燥热发软，心底叫嚣着快做些什么。

“月君，”该死的L终于开口了，用他那和往常一样的慢吞吞的速度，“你早餐喜欢吃什么？”

“随便。”月努力让声音听起来和平常一样冷静，而不是发着颤一副要哭出来的样子。他心里祈祷着L赶紧去吃他最喜欢的甜食，或者随便干些什么，只要不要站在他身后就好！

“月君身体不舒服吗？”L的声音低柔的像恶魔在喁喁引诱， 他目光迷恋地注视着眼前青年光裸白皙的背，日光灯洒在肌肤上如一水清甜的牛乳诱人品尝，但青年骨肉里散发出的甜香气息远比牛乳诱人百倍。“怎么不肯转过身来？”

月快要被L极富侵略气息的存在感逼疯了，他急匆匆地套上准备穿的上衣，打算直接忽略这个喋喋不休的神经病。只是他才刚套进头，一双胳膊就狠狠地勒上了他的腰，胸前细腻的皮肤被手掌按住抚摸揉捏炸开的电流直接酥软了骨头，后颈的软肉处贴上了两片灼热的唇，L似是饿极了般张口就咬，月刚升起的快感立刻被痛感打散了，他剧烈地颤栗了一下，然后不可控制地被L压倒在床上。

月从伤口传来的感觉判断绝对出血了，L跟疯了似的舔着他伤口渗出的血，湿热柔软的舌头在肌肤上打着圈，嘴唇贴着皮肤吐气:“果然……不，月君比我想象的还要美味啊。”

月勉强用胳膊撑起身体，刚才套上头的T恤现在反而成了遮挡视线的障碍物，可是他现在连把这该死的衣服扯下来的力气都没有。L的碰触简直就像强烈的麻药和催情剂，还是不用入口的外用式。他现在就是盘中被刀叉辖制住的珍馐佳肴，这个认知让月感到格外的屈辱。

“L，这难道是24小时监禁附加的特殊服务吗？我可不知道世界第一侦探还有当money boy(男妓)的兼职。”月冷笑着开口，在处于下风的局势中，他的骄傲与自尊心能压下所有的本能，因为这就是他的原罪。

“啊……”L发出一声似是满足的叹息，他凑近月的耳朵低语，唇齿间甜蜜的血腥气随着话语的吐息钻进月的鼻腔，“看来你现在对形势还是不太了解呢，月君，现在一逞口舌之快可是没有丝毫好处的。”一句话说完，他灼热的唇瓣不知几次有意无意地擦过月的耳垂，一件T恤营造的狭小空间里，氧气似乎都燃烧殆尽。“不过我很饿……如果让我吃掉月君的话，提供特殊服务也无所谓哦？”

月生出了心脏都被紧握的窒息感，无法抑制的红晕从耳后一路蔓延上脸颊，他大口喘气，却没能缓解一分半点，勉强维持的理智正在一点点崩溃。

L感觉自己在饮鸩止渴，他吮住月的耳垂，冰凉圆润的口感像一枚糖果，L忍住了把它咬出血的冲动。前胸与后背相贴的皮肤只缓解了一时的饥渴，两人的下半身还循规蹈矩的穿着睡裤，L的双腿缠绕着月的，以他的腰力和腿力，就算月神智清醒体力充沛也逃脱不了L的压制。而那根硬挺勃发的阴茎就这样隔着布料戳在月的大腿上，月在意识到的那一瞬就羞愤交加地硬了。

月认真地挑剔着L的条件，半推半就的顺着L给出的台阶下了台，勉强能动弹的小腿动了一下，用脚趾勾挠了一下L裸露的脚踝。这个带着情色意味的小动作点燃了L所有的神经，他被极大的取悦了，掀开了罩着的那件T恤，让他们能彼此看见。 

L盯着月形状漂亮的眼睛，现在它们正含着一汪春潮又充满傲慢地看着自己，上挑泛红的眼角狠狠地勾住他的心。L露出一个微笑，月感到有些吃惊，他被其中放肆的野性掠住了心神，这个华米之家培养的绅士现在完全褪去了伪装，露出充满攻击性的一面。

L从后颈烙下一个吻作为这场情事的开始，这个吻带着滚烫的热度，像是烈火燎原前的导火索，并且逐渐转变为啃咬吸吮。即使没有品尝到血液，L仅仅舔过肌肤也能尝到不亚于牛奶糖的香甜。月很快就沉浸在每一节脊骨都被吻得酥麻的快感中，甚至弓起背配合。L的一只手逗弄着他的左乳首，用指甲戳刺掐揉让它充血挺立，然后用指腹在乳晕周打着圈，L手指的力度说不上温柔，但轻微的刺痛感只会让人爽的头皮发麻;另一只手则顺着腰抚摸游走，若有若无的碰触引起更强烈的渴求，让月颤抖着不自觉的扭着腰求欢。

L吻到月后腰处的腰窝，温软如布丁的触感让他忍不住用脸颊蹭了一下，眯起了眼睛。月被他突然的撒娇惊到了，然后心脏狂跳。月感到自己的睡裤被褪去，留下覆盖着私密处的小布料。一个凸起伴随着湿热的吐息喷洒在自己翘起的臀部上方，月猜那是L的鼻子。他为L的停顿一头雾水，难耐地摩擦了一下大腿根。然后他就因为过度的惊愕和羞耻僵硬了身体，他听见L的吸气声，L在嗅闻他的私密处！！随之而来的是隔着这层轻薄布料的舔舐，涎水很快把后穴和囊袋根部打湿了，湿漉漉的布料让舔弄的感觉更加明显。L的左手揉捏着饱满的臀瓣顺便起到固定的作用，右手直接伸进裆部握住了月挺立的性器。  
月被刺激的浑身不停的打颤，他羞愤地大喊L的名字，“L！不要太过分了！”  
“但是月君明明很享受不是吗？”L停止动作坏心眼地打趣，“优等生不应该说谎的，说谎的坏孩子要接受惩罚。”说罢手上略微一用力，月就发出了一声带着哭腔的短促呻吟。

以往的幻想成真，现实却比幻想中增添千百倍的真实与刺激。仅仅是被握着，爆炸般的快感就已经顺着血液流到四肢百骸，月强忍着才没有一触即发，心里再次升腾起失控的恐惧。所有的理智在L的手指动起来的那一刻都被碾得粉碎，L大一号的手掌与骨节都带来因陌生而起的别样的兴奋，自己的死敌在为自己手淫的这一事实更在心理上造成刺激。L的手指律动着划过冠状沟，在马眼上轻轻一撩，湿润的液体就争先恐后地往外冒。月没能坚持多久，在L的掌心释放后久久不能回神，直到听见耳边的一声轻笑才恼羞成怒地找回意识。

“你他妈笑……”月一整句脏话还没骂完，转头就看见L伸着舌头舔食手指上白浊的淫糜场景:修长的手指上沾满了月刚刚射出的精液，被红舌白齿吃的一干二净，L的表情惬意的像在品尝什么绝顶美味，呛的月连连咳嗽。

L在月怪异惊恐的目光中坦然地扒下了月的内裤，手掌在屁股丰满的软肉上一拍，发出清脆的响声，“月君，乖，把腿张开一点。”  
月磨蹭着分开腿，他的目光在看见L脱掉裤子后弹出的阴茎就像被烫到似的移开了。L的左手把他的腰部下压，让臀部翘起得更高，右手沾着润滑液探进了月的后穴。紧闭的甬道被一点点的拓开，月被入侵的不适感因L特殊的存在压到最低，敏感的嫩肉仅凭手指就尝到了快感，月开始忍不住发出低低的呻吟，混合着粘稠的水声将房间的气氛渲染的旖旎无比。

扩张到差不多的时候，L在忍耐到达极限之前把自己的性器插了进去。看着雪白软肉间的粉嫩小口一点一点的吃进自己的性器无疑相当的具有冲击力，被软肉包容挤压的快感更是手指无法比拟的，L克制的缓慢律动了几下就忍不住提高频率和力度，然后在失去控制的道路上越走越远。他尝到了如唇齿感受到的一样的甘甜，月身上流淌的汗水、眼眶里的泪水、干涸的精液、皮肉下流动的血液都在源源不断地散发着隐秘的甜香，这股诱人狂躁的香气随着他体温的升高愈发浓郁，像泥潭一样拖拽着他万劫不复。男孩的呻吟猫似的尖锐绵长，尾音上扬带颤，不经意间吐出的名字更是让L心头甜蜜的发疯，恨不得就这样把男孩操死在床上。

月快要被L粗鲁的动作撞飞出去，他控制不住地前滑，又被腰上掐得死紧的手钳制在原地乖乖挨肏。快感如浓稠的糖汁当头浇下，火热地包裹住他的每一个毛孔，让每一个细胞都颤栗尖叫。月几乎没停过发出呻吟，他甚至用喊叫后发痛的喉咙来提醒自己不要完全沉湎于快感，但显然收效甚微。在性事上空白的经历让他的身体格外的经不起挑拨，他的第二次高潮是生生被操射的，这一点在他双腿发软的快要跪不住的时候才发现。

L被月高潮时收缩的后穴硬生生夹射了，月能鲜明的感觉到L插在他体内的性器进一步勃起变大，肠道涨的快要裂开，然后一股微凉的浓稠液体打在他的肠道深处。月被内射的耻感逼出了眼泪，虽然这眼泪有一半也为快感而流。

L退出去把他翻了个面，青年的身体现在软的像泥，L低下头吻去了月脸上的泪水，口感甘甜如露。月的心因为这温柔的一刻也软了下来，他主动去磨蹭L的脸颊，两人交换了一个深到窒息的吻。

感情和热度因这舌头之间的纠缠再度升温，这次是正面硬上的体位，月柔韧的身体被拉出漂亮的弧线。L抓起月的一只手一边顺着指缝细细舔过，一边身下不停动作，润滑液混合着精液已经被撞成白沫，月很快又陷入快感的浪潮之中。

两人之后换成骑乘位又做了一次，L发现他更爱这种把月抱在怀里的体位。月的头靠在L肩上，头脑已经有些发昏，做完这次他哀求着去清理，然后L把他摁在浴室的瓷砖壁上淋着水流又做了一次，才舔着嘴唇收手。

——

第二天，月无精打采的在沙发上打盹，睡眠不足和精力的过度消耗让他十分困倦，可他偏偏还得在渡的眼皮底下装作什么也没发生。他现在仍为昨天的失控懊恼不已，把那疯狂如幻想的一切都归到了L的失心疯上。

迷迷糊糊间，月感到有什么东西在自己的腰腹处一拱一拱，他睁开眼一看发现L正试图把自己的脑袋塞进他的T恤！月立刻用手把L毛茸茸的头推了出去，满含怒气的抗议:“你在干什么，L？”

L偷袭失败后露出一个遗憾的表情，他双眼睁得大大的，露出无辜的样子:“你身上的气息很好闻，月君，我能靠着你吗？”

月嗅了嗅自己身上的味道，除了洗衣剂和沐浴露的清香没闻到其他的味道。他怀疑L只是单纯的在向他撒娇，有些别扭的说:“好吧，不过不能乱动。”

月看见L肉眼可见的开心了起来，对方毫不客气地凑过来，把头枕到他的肩窝，然后双手环住了他的腰，双腿也缠住，黏得结结实实。月感觉自己的身体变得无比沉重，像身上挂了只大型犬。他看着L没有进一步的举动，只是把鼻子贴近他的颈部闻他的气味，刚才被吓跑的困意又漫了上来。

月打了个哈欠，安心的睡了过去。


End file.
